Fireplace
by starah
Summary: Zel's POV as he and Amelia sit before a flickering fire. MAJOR FLUFF. Don't say I didn't warn you.


So, Gourry and Lina weren't there.  
The blonde buffoon had gone off to apologise to Lina. He'd offended her yet again, but this time, Lina had gone berserk.  
Me?  
I was sitting. Looking at the fire flames gently licking the dry leaves and wood.  
Well, I admit, I wasn't only looking at the fire.  
I was... well... looking at a certain princess, too.  
Her soft eyes, sweet skin, black hair.  
I was taking it all in.  
It was times when I was alone with her like this that I appreciated her fully.  
At first, I denied the idea, tried to avoid the feelings...  
But now, I know it's no long deniable.  
I like Amelia.  
No... I love her.   
Ehck.  
I'm turning sappy.   
But it's her influence, I think. I like looking at her.   
She's sweet, justice-loving and cute.  
I can't help it.  
She's poking around at the fireplace, poking in more leaves.   
Eh?  
She's stood up.  
Oh no, don't come closer, please don't come closer, if you do I'll -  
Dammit, now those soft, dark eyes are looking at me as you sit next to me. Obliviously.  
Aa, now you return your gaze to the fire.  
Thank you.  
If you had looked at me any longer, you probably would've heard my heartbeat.  
Not that it's not beating fast right now, though.  
Poke. Poke.  
More leaves into the fire. It flares up brightly.  
"Zelgadis-san."  
Her voice is quiet, as soft as her touch on my hand she speaks.  
I repress a shudder of pleasure at the soft touch of her hand on mine, and simply act as though it isn't there.  
It's difficult, though.  
"Mm?"  
Oh no, now she's running her fingers along my own.   
I can feel tingles run up my arm.  
My voice will squeak if I'm not careful.  
"Are you... still looking for a cure?"  
"Mm."  
Man, am I interesting.  
Her eyes are still trained on the fire, although her fingers are still touching mine.  
Her hands are so warm.  
I can feel it.  
"Why... why do you think Lina-san got mad at Gourry-san?"  
She changes the subject.  
I guess she thinks I'm moronically silent.  
Well, I guess she knows that I don't really love talking about myself or anything.  
In fact, she knows a lot about me.  
Same way I feel I know a lot about her.  
We've travelled together so much, I'm not surprised.   
Actually-  
"Zelgadis-san... you're... awfully quiet."  
Whoops.  
"Gomen... just thinking. Too much, actually."  
She smiles sweetly.  
"I know what you mean, though. It's so peaceful now."  
The fire crackles.  
I glance at her, and see the soft glow of the face flicker on her face every now and then.  
Her long eyelashes and smooth skin are illuminated.  
Even from the light warmth of the fire, she shivers.  
It is unsurprising, as the weather is rather cold.   
She adds more leaves.  
I take her hand into my own now, holding her fingers gently.   
If she's cold, I might as well give her what warmth I have.  
I can see a faint trace of pink across her cheeks.  
It makes me smile.  
She's so adorable sometimes.  
I turn my own eyes to the fire, watching the leaves she added burn with crisp edges.  
What?  
She's... leaning into me.   
Not very much, but enough to startle me.  
She can sense my surprise... she's giggling now.  
Oh no, please don't, it's tickling me, your breath is coming though my clothes and -  
Ouch-  
Oh.... my.  
I fell off the log we were on and now she's on top of me.  
As in, really on top of me.  
As in, her hair is now tickling my neck.  
And I can feel a major blush creeping up on me right now.  
She's raising herself up a bit now. She smells a little like vanilla.  
I wonder if she knows that.  
"Gomen, Zelgadis-san..."  
She giggles nervously.  
She raises herself up a bit, but then winces.  
I only have to glance down a bit to see what's wrong.  
Her leg must've snagged on a twig on the log's bark or something, her pant leg is torn and blood is seeping out.  
Sigh.  
I instinctively wrap an arm around her waist to stop her from moving.  
...How snug and slim her waist is...  
Argh, no, that's not the matter at hand!  
I reach down with my other hand to her leg, erasing all those sort of thoughts.  
I start to cast a Recovery spell. Well, it's not too serious.  
Now I glance at her.  
Oops.  
When I wrapped my arm around her waist I must have pulled her closer.  
She's so close now...  
Almost too close for comfort, in fact.  
I can see directly into those dark blue orbs...  
No, concentrate on the healing spell, concentrate!  
"Zelgadis-san, I can do it myself -"  
"It's okay. Don't bother."  
It's almost fully healed now. I concentrate on looking away from her.  
"Zelgadis-san..."  
"Mm?"  
"Ari... gatou."  
She's the sweetest girl.  
"It's nothing."  
I still don't want to look at her ... not yet, or else my feelings will go haywire.  
I'm already conciously aware of her body pressed so close to mine, so close I can feel her heartbeat...  
No! Concentrate on the healing spell, remember?  
"Zelgadis-san?"  
Not again...!  
"Mm?"  
Suddenly, she lowers herself down, and soft, full lips meet mine.  
My hand stops healing.  
I can feel my eyes widen considerably as her lips gently press against my own.  
My heart races.  
I remember anticipating one of this a long time ago, but that time, I didn't get it.  
But now...  
In my shock and confusion, she pulls back, looking a little embarrassed.  
"G-gomen... I couldn't resist."  
Now she looks even more embarrassed having had admitted that.  
I realise I never kissed back, and so bringing the healing hand upwards, I gently push her head down again to let her lips meet mine once more.  
I kiss her fully this time, and I can feel her eyelashes brush against my cheek in surprise.   
Mmmm.... she tastes like... strawberries...  
Ahck!!  
What am I doing?!!  
But the gentle way she's kissing me back now... it's... alluring...  
......Mmmmmm........  
She parts my lips, and I open my eyes reluctantly.  
Yes, I must admit, I was enjoying that.  
She simply smiles at me, her eyes scanning mine.  
I want to ask why, but I can't... her eyes have locked mine into place.  
Then she lies down and sighs contentedly against my chest, her breath rustling through the fabric.  
I let her lie there for a while.  
She's very comfortable, even like this.  
And now... I'm sure of her feelings.  
It's sweet... incredibly so.  
"Amelia...?"  
No response.  
"Amelia?"  
I look down, and...  
She's asleep.  
My head hits the ground as I face-fault the only way I can.  
She'll probably take this as a dream tomorrow morning... hai.  
Oh well, it doesn't matter...  
I wrap an arm around her and close my eyes.  
As I drift off, there's one thing on my mind...  
She's mine. 


End file.
